


Wish Me A Merry Little Christmas

by LadyAllana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ghosts, Hot Chocolate
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yalnız geçireceğini düşündüğü bir yılbaşında, Buffy evinde hiç beklenmedik bir misafiri ağırlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Me A Merry Little Christmas

_'Daha birkaç dakika önce hayatının en mutlu anlarından birini yaşarken, şimdi salonun ortasında duran dev halının kenarına çökmüş ağlıyordu. Üzerindeki hırka ne kadar kalın ve vücuduna ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, tüm gece yanmaya devam eden şömineye rağmen buz kesmişti. Dağınık sarı saçlarının gözlerine girmesi göz yaşlarını engellemedi, hatta onları kulağının arkasına atmak için elini bile kaldırmadı. Büyük ihtimalle elinin hareket ettirmek için gereğinden fazla titrediğini biliyordu. Kondisyonu çoğunluğunkinden kat ve kat iyi olan savaşçı, ayağa kalkacak kuvveti kendinde bulamıyordu.  
  
Burnunu çekti ve yavaşça yeşil gözlerini kalın, kadife, bordo perdelerden gelen ışığa dikti. Oracıkta, Dawn’ın saatlerce süslediği büyük bir çam ağacı duruyordu. Ancak baktığı o değil, ışıkta süzülen toz parçacıklarıydı.'  
_  
  
 ** _Wish Me A Merry Little Christmas_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kabul etmeliydi ki, Roma’nın tarih kokan emektar sokakları, Sunnydale’in sarhoş ve müptela dolu sokaklarından daha aktif değildi. Gece başına ancak bulunca doğrayabildiği 3-4 vampir, 1-2 iblisti, onlarda da her İtalyan erkeğinde olduğu söylenen sözde cazibeden başka bir şey olduğu söylenemezdi. Ne demeliydi, Avrupalı birini bulacaksan, aynı dili konuşacaksın.  
  
Hiçbir zaman taş kaldırımlardaki çiçek saplarına alışamayacaktı. Gözleri aşınmış beton zeminin üstünde kırık bira şişeleri, sigara izmaritleri hatta normal bir gözle görülemeyecek kadar küçük kan tanecikleri arıyordu. Ya işlerini biliyorlardı, ya da İtalyan vampirler gerçekten çok açtı.  
  
Yeni meslektaşlarının bu “yakışıklı ve sevimli” vampirleri fazlasıyla etkileyici bulmak gibi bir huyları vardı. Ancak artık romantikliği pek çekici bulduğu söylenemezdi.  
  
Hayır, romantizm hakkında hiçbir şeyi çekici bulmuyordu.  
  
Önünden geçen Vespa’nın ışığı sokağı aydınlatmayı kestiğinde ve duyduğu tek sesin çizmelerinin topuğundan çıktığına ikna olduğunda derin bir nefes aldı, yavaşça ama keskin bir hareketle kazığını pantolonunun arka cebinden çıkardı. Üzerindeki deri ceket yıpranmış, tozlanmış hatta yırtılmıştı. Tanıyanlar onun bu ceketten kurtulmayı reddettiğine şaşıyor, ancak onların bilmediği özel bir hatırası olabileceğini düşünüyorlardı. Her ne kadar araştırmak isteseler de çok güçlü bir cadı son noktayı koymuş, ve onu rahat bırakmalarını söylemişti.  
  
Aldığı nefesi verdi, gözlerini kıstı ve etrafına bakındı. Çamlar, ökseotları, çoraplar, karlar ve Aziz Nikola saçmalıkları... Bunların hiçbiri umurunda değildi. Belki bir zamanlar haftalarca alışveriş yapar, suratına kocaman bir gülümseme takar, kıpkırmızı giyinirdi ama o zamanlar artık bir göçüğün altında, cehennemin dibinde kilitliydiler. Ve kendi iyiliği için, onun hatırlamaya hiçbir niyeti yoktu.  
  
Tutulmuş boynunu bir sağa, bir sola çevirdi, omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve koşmaya başladı.  
  
Eskiden koştuğu zaman kendini özgür hissederdi.  
  
Artık sadece kaçmak istiyordu.  
  
İki yüz metre sonra sağa, ilk dönüşten sola ve sonra tekrar sağa. Hızlı ama düzgün adımlarla. Sessiz ama tehditkar bir biçimde. Görünmeden, hissettirmeden ama etraftaki her şeyin farkında olarak...  
  
Bir avcı avını nerede, ne zaman bulacağını her zaman bilirdi.  
  
Her zaman.   
  
Adamın teki, elinde bir düzine gülle, tahta bir tezgaha yaslanmıştı. Saçları jöleliydi, üzerinde pahalı bir takım elbise vardı. Çalıntı olduğuna, her türlü iddiaya girebilirdi. Yavaş adımlarla ona yaklaştı, uzun parmakları refleksif olarak kazığın etrafına daha bir sıkı dolanıyor, yılların tecrübesiyle manikürünü bozmadan tırnaklarını tahtaya geçirebiliyordu.  
  
Ve bir kez daha, sokaktaki tek ses topuklu çizmeleri ve kendi nefesiydi. Ah, ne olursa olsun bu işi seviyordu.  
  
“Hey sen!”  
  
Adam gülerekten bakışlarını ona çevirdi. Yılbaşı yemeğini bulmuştu ya, sanki onun orada olduğunu bilmiyormuş gibi davranıyor, bir bakıma ilgisini çekmeye çalışıyordu. O, zaten fazlasıyla ilgiliydi.  
  
Adam suratında pis, bir vampire bile yakışmayacak iğrenç bir gülümsemeyle onu izledi, uzun bir sure boyunca bacaklarına, göğsüne, beline kısacası suratı dışında her yerine baktı. Gördüğü şeyi beğeniyor olsa gerekti ki şimdi daha bir iğrenç gülüyordu.   
  
“Non parlano il linguaggio dell'amore!” *-Dilini konuşmuyorum, aşkım!-  
  
Kadın bir duygu göstermeksizin adama yaklaşmaya devam etti, hatta adam gözleri önünde dönüşüp, bir canavar haline geldiğinde gözlerini bile kırpmadı. Adamı dikkatle izliyor, ama sadece elindeki kazığa odaklanıyordu.  
  
“Konuşmana da gerek yok zaten.”  
  
Ve adam -tüm o masallarda duyduğunuz ya da bakış açınıza göre korku filmlerinde izlediğiniz gibi- adam, onun üzerine atladı, ağzı açık, dişeri dışarıdaydı. Ancak bir saniye sonra ayaklarının basmakta olduğu noktada, büyük bir toz yığını duruyordu.  
  
Her zaman yaptığı gibi bir saniye durup toz yığınının rüzgarda dağılışını izledi, sonra eliyle kazığını temizledi, üstünü silkti ve gerçek olmadığı fazla belli, titrek bir gülümsemeyi yüzüne takarak geldiği sokaklara doğru yol aldı. Önünde, evine doğru uzun bir yürüyüş vardı.  
  
  
~Buffy The Vampire Slayer ~  
  
  
Doğuştan karanlıktan korkmamak, ama ona karşı tedbirli olmak için yaratılmıştı. Yürürken gözleri hep ileride, elleri hep etraftan gelebilecek tehlikeye karşı hazırlıklı olurdu. Yanında pek silah taşımazdı. Ne de olsa iblisleri öldürebilecek kadar güçlü olanlar kaybedilemeyecek kadar değerli, diğerleri ise taşınmayacak kadar değersizdi. Birinin boynunu kırıp, vücudundan ayırmak için kırktan fazla yol biliyordu. Geçmişinde, bir yerlerde her hayatı kutsal saysa da, hayattan olmayanlarda iyiliği bulmayı, canlılardaki kötülüğü görmeyi öğrenmişti. Eğer biri onu öldürmeye kalkacak olursa, ilk hamleyi yapan olmaktan çekinmezdi.  
  
Adımlarını sıklaştırıp kollarını birbirine kavuşturdu. Bu ülke kışın gerçekten de soğuk olabiliyordu. Hoş hissediyor değildi. Soğuk ve sıcağı bloke etmeyi uzun zaman önce öğrenmişti. Her ne kadar unutmayı en içten dilekleriyle arzulamış olsa da şimdi bu vampirimsi özelliğe sahip olduğuna seviniyordu.  
  
Bazen, basit ve net bir şekilde, hissetmek çok fazla geliyordu.  
  
Küçükken onu tanıyanlar, soğuk bir gecenin sonunda, evini gördüğünde yüzündeki sevinci çok iyi bilirlerdi. Ama o, suratındaki depresif ifadeyi hiç bozmadan yürümeye devam etti. Merdivenleri tırmandı, anahtarı bakmadan deliğine soktu, kapıyı açtı ve mektuplarına bakmadan içeri girdi.   
  
Kapısında herhangi bir süs olmayan tek daire onunkiydi.  
  
İçeri girince ne ayakkabılarını çıkartmakla uğraştı, ne de aynaya bakmakla. Direk sağa döndü, koridoru geçti ve beyaz kapının kapattığı odaya girdi. Konseyin sağladığı tüm o paraya rağmen hala neredeyse bomboş olan odasına baktı, sonra önemsemeden giydiği ceketi çıkardı ve yatağın üzerine serdi. İçindeki lila rengi bluz daha önce yaşadığı bir maceradan ötürü kanlanmış ve kirlenmişti. Evdeki yalnızlığına mahsus, kapılar açık üstündeki bluzu çıkardı, sadece siyah bir sutyenle odanın ortasında durup, gözleriyle giyecek bir şeyler arandı.  
  
“Hala hatırladığım kadar güzelsin, değil mi aşkım?”  
  
Kadın kapıya dayanmış onu izleyen adama aldırmadan sandalyenin üzerinde duran beyaz t-shirtü üzerine geçirdi, saçlarını açtı ve derin bir nefes alarak yatağa oturdu. Başını ellerinin arasına almıştı.  
  
Ancak o, oturup sızlanacak biri değildi. Ayağa kalktı, ceketi dolaba astı ve adama değmeden odadan çıktı. Sanki onu görmüyordu. Koridor çerçevelere dondurulmuş yüzlerle doluydu. Hawaii gömleği giymiş kocaman gülümseyen bir adam, kızıl saçlarının üzerine büyücü şapkası takıp eline tahta bir çubuk almış kızıl saçlı bir kadın...  
  
Resimlere bir kez bile olsun doğru düzgün bakmamıştı.  
  
Geniş eşikten geçip salona girdi ve şömineyi yakmaya başladı. Elleri ateşle odunlar arasında gidip geliyor, arkasında durmuş onu izleyen adama bakmayı reddediyordu.  
  
“Hey Buffy!”  
  
Kadın bakmak gibi niyet göstermeyince arkasına geçti, eli tam omzuna değecekken sadece bir atletin yapabileceği bir hareketle yere düşmeden -ve kendini yakmadan- geri çekildi. Bakışları bu gibiydi.  
  
“Dokunma bana.”  
  
Adam bir an için olsun, kadının sesindeki sertliği unutmuş olsa gerek bir adım geri attı. Eli platin sarısına boyanmış saçlarına gitti, suratında endişeli bir ifade vardı. Kendine kızıyordu.  
  
“Biliyorum daha önce gelmeliydim -ve beni gördüğüne şaşırmış olmalısın ve-“  
Kadın yavaş yavaş odayı ısıtmaya başlayan ateşten gözlerini çekip ona baktı, gözlerinde duygudan eser yoktu. Hayır, hissedemiyor değildi. Sadece hissetmeyi düşünmüyordu.   
  
“Asıl seni görmeseydim şaşırırdım.”  
  
“Ne?”  
  
  
~Buffy The Vampire Slayer ~  
  
  
Adam İtalyan tarzı döşenmiş ince koridorlardan, kendi cüssesindeki birinden beklenmeyecek zariflikle geçti. Biblolara ya da vazolara dokunmadı, fotoğraflara dikkat bile etmedi, gözleri bu sefer mutfağa girmiş olan kadına odaklanmış, her hareketini izliyor, bir saniyesini bile kaçırmamak için dikkatle bakıyordu.  
  
“Yemek yemeyecek misin, aşkım?”  
  
Kadın elindeki bardaktan koca bir yudum su daha alıp adamın gözlerine baktı. Bakıyor ama görmüyordu. Bir şeyler, bir şeyler adamın gerçek olamayacağını söylüyor, vicdanının soğuk sesi acı gerçeği kulağına fısıldıyordu.  
  
O burada olamazdı, o ölmüştü.  
Başka bir ses, belki benliği, belki geçmişinden kalma yankılar, var olmayan sesin kaynağına saldırmak, boğazlamak, kafasını olmayan vücudundan ayırmak istiyordu. Hoş böyle yapmayı denese, muhtemelen yarın sabah, mutfağında cansız bedeni bulunurdu.  
  
“Haydi ama, bir şeyler yemelisin.”   
  
Buffy gözlerini tekrar kaçırdı, elindeki bardağı sıkıca tutuyor, gözlerinde belirmeye başlayan yaşları yok etmeye çalıyordu. Avcı, her ne kadar güçlü olursa olsun, kendi bedeninin isteklerine karşı koymayı hiçbir zaman başaramamıştı. Adam bunu en iyi bilen kişi olmalıydı.  
  
“Neden buradasın? Neden sana git dediğim halde geri gelmeye devam ediyorsun Spike?”  
  
Adam durduğu yerde kıpırdandı, ancak vücudu ne kadar sakin durabilirse dursun, gözlerindeki dehşet aşikardı. Yavaşça, adım adım kadına doğru ilerledi.  
  
“Neden bahsediyorsun, Buffy? Ben daha önce hiç-“ Adamın eli kadının yanağına gitti, soğuk parmakları kadının sinirden kızarmış yanağına dokunacaktı ki…  
  
“Dokunma dedim!”  
  
Buffy’nin elindeki bardak, yerle buluşup tuzla buz olmuştu. Kadın şimdi, elini kalçasındaki hala iyileşmemiş yaraya koymuş, ağlarken kesik kesik inliyordu.  
  
“Dokunma, ne olursun…”  
  
Adamın menekşe rengi gözleri yeniden kan akıtmaya başlamış yaraya dikti. Eskiden beliren şehvet ve tutku artık o gözlerde yoktu. Sadece dehşet ve endişe içinde kadını izliyordu.  
  
“Buffy…”  
  
“Her gece Spike! Her gece yanımdasın! Her lanet olası gece arkamdan gülüyorsun. Bana hakaret ediyor, benimle flörtleşiyorsun ya sonra? Hatamı anladım tamam mı?”  
  
Kadın perişan bir şekilde ona baktı. Pes etmişti, büyük ihtimalle şu koca dünyadaki en güçlü kadın, kendi zihni, kendi vicdanı karşısında yenik düşmüştü.  
  
“Sana her dokunduğumda yok olup gitmene dayanamıyorum.”  
  
Kadın yaşlarla parlayan gözlerini adama dikti, daha önce kimse, annesi bile onu bu kadar perişan bir durumda görmemişti.  
  
“Bu gece olmaz Spike, bu gece yalnız kalamam.”  
  
  
~Buffy The Vampire Slayer~  
  
  
“Cidden, bir ara yemen gerekiyor.”  
  
Buffy dizlerini yüzüne kadar çekmiş, kum rengi bir kanepenin üzerinde oturuyor, incecik bedeni şimdi bir çocuğunki kadar küçük gözüküyordu. Spike koltuklardan birine oturmuş, deri mantosunu çıkartmaya cüret bile etmemişti. Hoş, vampirlerin sıcaktan bunaldığı görülmüş değildi, hayali olanların terlemesini de beklemiyordu.  
  
Büyük yeşil gözleri elleri ile adam arasında gidip geliyor. Kadın arada bir sessizce küfrediyor, ağzını açıyor ama konuşacak cesareti bulamayınca tekrar kapatıyordu.   
  
Bundan bıkmıştı.  
  
Dawnie, Willow hatta Xander bile eğlenmeye gitmişlerdi. Onu burada, bir başına -evet orada sadece o vardı- bırakmışlar, korunmaya pekte ihtiyacı olmayan bir şehirde arkasını kollamalarına gerek olmadığını düşünmüşlerdi. Ya da kim bilir, belki de kendini kandırıyordu. Xander, Anya’nın ölümünü kabullenmişti, Willow artık Tara’yla ilgili kabuslar görmüyordu. Geçmişine bağlı olan tek kişi, ondan en çok kurtulması gerekendi.  
  
Buffy Summers gerektiği zaman yiyor, uyuyor, dövüşüyordu. Sadece soru sorulduğu zaman konuşuyor, sadece etmesi gerektiği zaman hareket ediyordu. Buffy Summers Sunnydale faciasından kurtulmuştu, ancak Buffy-bot bile şimdi ondan daha canlıydı.  
  
Buffy’i Buffy yapan tüm o şeyler, o gülümseme, o kocaman kalp, gözlerindeki o parıltı yerini karanlık bir boşluğa bırakmıştı. Hayır, ölümden döndüğü zamanda ki gibi depresyonda değildi.   
  
O gün, Spike’la birlikte bir şeyler onunda içinde ölmüştü ve Buffy hiçbir zaman eskisi gibi olamayacağını biliyordu.  
  
“Ne?”  
  
Spike sorusunu görmezden geldi, şimdi bilmiş bilmiş sırıtıyordu.  
  
“Sıcak çikolataya ne dersin? Üzerine marshmellow?”  
  
Buffy sözlü bir cevap vermeden başını salladı, ayağa kalktı ve mutfağa yöneldi. Suratında duygudan eser yoktu, sadece ona söyleneni yapıyordu. Eski Buffy olsa, bu düşünceyle mutfağa koşarcasına giderdi.  
  
“İşte bu benim kızım!”  
  
Spike arkasından güldü, sonra aklına bir şey gelmiş olmalıydı ki koltukta kolunun üzerinde döndü, şimdi üzerindeki kırmızı gömlek kaslarını iyice belli ediyordu.  
  
“İki tane yaparsın ha aşkım…”  
  
  
~Buffy The Vampire Slayer~  
  
  
“Ah, şimdi kedilerimiz olsaydı.”  
  
Buffy dikkatini elindeki desteden bir anlığına da olsa kaydırıp gözlerini karşısındaki adama çevirdi. Buffy koltuktaydı, Spike ise yere oturmuştu. Ve yaptığı garip yorumdan dolayı Buffy kaşlarını kaldırmış ona bakıyordu.  
  
Tabi şaşırmış sayılmazdı mezarlık kiracıları ve gecenin canavarları arasında zavallı kedi yavrularını para yerine kullanmak adettendi. Avcı, ilk duyduğunda gülse mi iğrense mi bilememişti. Kedileri yemekten zevk alan iblisler varken, Spike’ı bir kediye bakarken görmek... ah paha biçilemez olurdu.  
  
“Seninle kedi pokeri oynamazdım Spike…”  
  
Spike gülüp kartlardan birini ortaya attı. Belki de bu gece onun kazanmasına izin verirdi. Ah, kimi kandırıyordu. Her gece, suratındaki o şirin gülümsemeyi görmek için, her türlü kart oyununu kaybetmeye hazırdı.  
  
“Öyle bir oynardın ki avcı…”  
  
Buffy’nin hazırladığı okkalı cevap sadece düşüncelerinde kaldı, çünkü Giles’tan hediye büyük, Big Ben’e benzeyen saat çalıyor, on iki kere vuraraktan yeni bir yılın kapıya geldiğini müjdeliyordu. Buffy titremeden edemedi.  
  
“Yeni yıl…” dedi Spike gülümseyerek, sonra 1900’lerde gittiği - ve ortamdaki herkesi katlettiği- bir yeni yıl balosunu anlatmaya başladı. Buffy uzun süredir, kimseyi bu kadar dikkatli dinlememişti.  
  
Ve hiç bu kadar eğlenmemişti.  
  
  
~Buffy The Vampire Slayer ~  
  
  
“Haydi açsana!”   
  
Buffy elindeki lacivert kadife kaplı kutuya baktı. Adam kutuyu ceketinin çoklu ceplerinden birinden çıkartmış, kadının kucağına fırlatmıştı. Tabi üstün avcı yetenekleri sağ olsun kadın kutuyu kucağına düşmeden, havada yakalamış, kol hizasında tutuyordu.  
  
Kutunun kapağını sanki camdan yapılmışta, en küçük darbede kırılacakmış gibi açtı. Kara zeminin üzerinde zarif, inci bir kolye duruyordu. Onları birbirine bağlayan zincir beyaz altındandı, dallar gibi uzanıyor, incileri kış çiçekleriymişçesine birbirlerine bağlıyorlardı. Kolye akıl erdirilemeyecek kadar güzeldi kadının gözlerine ve paha biçilemeyecek kadarda pahalı…  
  
“Spike bu çok fazla.” dedi Buffy fısıldayarak. Gözlerinden yeniden gelmeye başlamış yaşlar olmasa, dalga geçiyor sanılabilirdi çünkü kadın gülüyordu. Açıkçası artık ne hissetmesi gerektiğini bile bilmiyordu.  
  
“Senin için az bile.. hem aile yadigarı.”   
  
Spike yayıldığı koltuktan kalkmaya yeltense de, Buffy Spike’ın yanına yaklaşmasına izin vermedi. Ayağa kalktı, koridora çıktı ve aynanın karşısında kolyeyi kendi taktı.  
  
  
~Buffy The Vampire Slayer ~  
  
  
“Haydi bakalım, yorulmuş avcılar için uyku vakti.” dedi Spike Buffy’nin esnediğini görünce. Kadının üzerine bir battaniye örteli çok olmuştu ancak hala, küçücük alanda birbirlerinden olabildiğince uzakta duruyorlardı.  
  
“Hayır, daha çok erken.”  
  
Buffy mızmızlanarak ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı, ancak cidden yorgundu.  
  
“Saat 3 oldu Buffy, sabah erken kalman gerek. Uyu.”  
  
Buffy’nin amacı dik otururken uyuya kalmamak için kafasını yumuşak yastıklardan birine dayamaktı, ancak kendini bulduğu yer, Spike’ın kaslı göğsüydü.Adam vampir gücünü kullanarak yanına gelmiş olmalıydı ya da birkaç saniyeliğine de uyuya kalmış olmalıydı.   
  
Kadın bu sert dokunuş altında titredi, ancak uyuya kalmadan önce hatırladığı tek şey, adamın güçlü kollarıydı.  
  
  
~ Buffy The Vampire Slayer ~  
  
  
“Spike?”  
  
Buffy Summers yavaşça gözlerini açtı, geçen gecenin anıları kaybolup gitmeye başlamış kabuslarının aksine hala canlı ve oradaydı. Başı hala adamın göğsünün üstündeydi. Şöminenin çoktan sönmüş ateşine rağmen, bu kış havasında kendini sıcak hissediyordu ve daha da önemlisi güvendeydi.  
  
Adı geçen adam yavaşça menekşe rengi gözleri açtı, bir yandan çoktan kadının sarı bukleleriyle oynamaya başlamıştı.  
  
“Buradasın” dedi Buffy fısıldayarak. Gerçek olabilir miydi? Hayır, olamazdı, olamazdı. Hiç olmamıştı, bu gün olması içinde hiçbir neden yoktu.  
  
“Sana gitmeyeceğimi söylemiştim”  
  
Spike başını yastığa koyup derin bir nefes aldı. Suratında yine ben yorgun bir vampirim, beş dakika daha ifadesi vardı ama Buffy kanmayacaktı. Adamın ne kadar seksi göründüğü şu anda umurunda bile değildi.  
  
“Spike!”  
  
Buffy adamın gözlerine baktı, bir şeyler arıyor ama bulamıyor gibiydi. Bir şeyler eksikti. Bir şeyler yanlış… Gözleri doğru renkteydi, doğru şekilde hatta kirpik sayıları bile aynıydı. Ancak bir şeyler doğru değildi ve kadın bunu içgüdülerine bağlamamak için her şeyini vermeye razıydı.  
  
Ancak avcı içgüdüleri, her zaman haklı çıkardı.  
  
“Ne var Avcı?” dedi Spike hafiften sinirlenmiş bir sesle. Neden böyle güzel bir anı mahvetmek isterdi ki insan? Buffy huzursuzdu, hiçbir zaman sakin biri olmamıştı ama ancak bir şeyler yanlış ise eğlencesini bozardı. Yoksa iblisti, vampirdi hayır, tanıdığı Buffy geçirdiği bu mutlu sabahı -bu sabah mutluydu değil mi- boş kaygılarla harcamazdı.  
  
Buffy yavaşça doğruldu ancak gözleri tek bir noktaya, adamın suratına sabitlenmişti. Eli boynuna gitti, yavaşça titreyerek... kolye orada yoktu. Sonra gözleri odayı taradı; büyük süslü çam ağacını, masayı, Dawn’ın çizdiği tabloları, sandalyeleri, fotoğrafları hatta perdeyi bile..  
  
Kadın şimdi kalın, bordo perdelerin kapadığı pencere bakıyordu.  
  
Oradan küçük de olsa birkaç santimlik aralıktan ışık saçılıyor, yeni bir yılın geldiğini haberdar ediyordu.  
  
Ve ışık, aydınlık odada, tam da Spike’ın üstüne vuruyordu.  
  
“Sabah oldu.”  
  
Kadının gözleri o çok yavaş geçen saniye içerisinde perdeden adama kaydı, ancak adam durduğu yerde, sanki bir hologram gibi solmaya başlamıştı. Sanki taneciklerine ayrılıyordu. Bir saniye önce oradaydı ama artık yoktu.  
  
Masanın tek tarafında açık bir deste ve biri içilmemiş iki kupa duruyordu...  
  
Yerde duran lacivert kutu artık orada değildi.  
  
Buffy ne yapacağını bilemez bir şekilde ayağa kalktı ve kendini inceledi. Üzerindeki beyaz t-shirtün yarısı kırmızı kana bulanmıştı. Belki de kan kaybından fenalaşmıştı.   
  
Bu tüm gece için pekte mantıklı bir senaryo değildi. Yaralarının çok daha beterini görmüş, bir kez bile bayılmadan atlatabilmişti. Tamam, iki kere ölmüştü ve bir kere vurulmuştu ama onlar sayılmazdı.  
  
Yine hayal görmüştü. Titrek bir adım atmaya çalıştı, ancak ayakları tutmuyordu.   
  
Sehpanın yanında yere çöktü.  
  
Yaşlarına engel olmaya çalışmıyordu.  
  
Yeni bir yıl gelmişti ve Buffy Summers bir kez daha tamamıyla yalnızdı.  
  
Daha birkaç dakika önce hayatının en mutlu anlarından birini yaşarken, şimdi salonun ortasında duran dev halının kenarına çökmüş ağlıyordu. Üzerindeki hırka ne kadar kalın ve vücuduna ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, tüm gece yanmaya devam eden şömineye rağmen buz kesmişti. Dağınık sarı saçlarının gözlerine girmesi göz yaşlarını engellemedi, hatta onları kulağının arkasına atmak için elini bile kaldırmadı. Büyük ihtimalle elinin hareket ettirmek için gereğinden fazla titrediğini biliyordu. Kondisyonu çoğunluğunkinden kat ve kat iyi olan savaşçı, ayağa kalkacak kuvveti kendinde bulamıyordu.  
  
Burnunu çekti ve yavaşça yeşil gözlerini kalın, kadife, bordo perdelerden gelen ışığa dikti. Oracıkta, Dawn’ın saatlerce süslediği büyük bir çam ağacı duruyordu. Ancak baktığı o değil, ışıkta süzülen toz parçacıklarıydı.


End file.
